1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press device for treating a material web, e.g., a paper web. The press device may include a press element with a substantially smooth press face and an opposing element that cooperates with the press element to form a nip. The material web may be guided through the nip with a felt belt positioned between the material web and the opposing element, and the material web may be separated from the press element after leaving the nip.
2. Description of Background Information
Press devices similar in general to the press device discussed above are known in the prior art and utilized, e.g., for dewatering paper webs in paper machines. The web to be dewatered, together with a felt belt arranged between the opposing element and the web, is guided through the nip and dewatered. The felt belt absorbs the fluid pressed from the web.
However, the paper web adheres to the press element due to adhesion forces acting between the material web and the smooth press face of the press element Thus, after leaving the nip, the paper web must be separated from the press element to which it is adhered. The removal of the paper web from the press element is problematic, particularly at high web speeds, because the material web can be overstretched and torn if the removal does not occur gently enough.